Abstract Depression is the most common neuropsychiatric manifestation following stroke and current treatments are largely ineffective. Depression has both direct and indirect effects on response to rehabilitation, thus subjects with post-stroke depression (PSD) are routinely excluded from clinical trials and treatment options are extremely limited. We propose to determine the impact of a novel, high-intensity resistance training program, Post-stroke Optimization of Walking using Explosive Resistance (POWER) training, on post-stroke depressive symptoms. Further, we will determine if depression limits training-induced improvements in muscular and locomotor function. This project is based on the premise that depression negatively affects the potential for neuroplastic changes to occur in response to treatment such that rehabilitation may not produce the same adaptations that it does in non-depressed individuals. We propose that effective treatment for PSD would result in a virtuous cycle where reducing depression enhances neuroplastic changes, thereby facilitating functional gains. That is, effectively treating depression will make the individual better able to recover from stroke. Furthermore, in addition to its beneficial effects on depression, POWER training is known to improve post-stroke walking, thus providing an attractive option for treating depression as well as an established vehicle to study the effects of PSD on response to rehabilitation. The experiments proposed as part of this project are designed to address critical questions related to 1) the effects of POWER training on depressive symptoms; 2) the potential for PSD to limit improvements following training; and 3) the interaction between improvements in depression and increases in walking function. Successful completion of this project will provide a foundation for larger scale trials to determine dosing parameters as well as establish therapeutic effectiveness of POWER training on post-stroke depression as well as identify the mechanisms that may be responsible for the changes that occur in response to treatment.